


A Little Like Waking

by Rivulet027



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, Blind Kanan Jarrus, Brainwashing, Gen, Hope, Kanan Jarrus Lives, Rescue, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: S4 Rebels. The prisoner's mask has a symbol that Blackout recognizes, he's just not sure how he recognizes it.
Relationships: Blackout & Kanan Jarrus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	A Little Like Waking

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for the Star Wars rare character appreciation day on Tumblr.

It almost feels like he's dreaming. Blackout is used to this fractured state. It took days to remember his name after he had the thought that he used to be more than a designation. He also knows enough to keep his mouth shut, he's not supposed to remember he has a name. 

There's a symbol on the prisoner's mask that Blackout knows. He's just not sure how he knows. He also can't seem to move past the feeling that he's supposed to be wearing the symbol too, but one that's stylized differently. It's his symbol, but a symbol he shared. He should know who belongs to that version of the symbol, but the knowledge feels just out of reach.

His name was once out of reach too. He tries to tell himself that it will just take time to remember the symbol, but he's not sure time is something that the prisoner has. Prisoners don’t last long.

Thrawn stops in front of the man to study him before pointing out in a smooth tone, “Your rebel friends will think you died in that explosion. We’re honestly not sure how you survived unscathed.”

“Not unscathed,” the man replies.

Thrawn raises an eyebrow just slightly and doesn’t say anything. Once Blackout is certain he’d have pointed out that the man is blind so microexpressions likely won’t work.

“Rescue is not coming. Even if we hadn’t released information that we found only traces of your genetic material, the rebels wouldn’t believe you survived,” Thrawn eventually continues. “You can either give me the location of your cohorts or I can torture you for the infromation until Lord Vader gets here. If I haven’t destroyed the Rebels before he gets here then, well, he’ll turn you into one of the Inquisitors and then you can hunt down and kill your friends yourself. Either way, they’ll die. How they die, that’s your choice. I’ll give you time to think about it.”

Then he steps out, leaving Blackout and the prisoner alone. The man sags. Blackout goes back to studying the symbol on the mask the man wears over his eyes.

Blackout steps closer.

The man raises his head and it almost feels like he’s studying Blackout. That doesn’t make sense, he’s wearing a mask over his eyes and his file said he's blind. His file also said he's a Jedi.

“You can ask,” the prisoner tells him. “Doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

He could ask, but then he’d have to admit to having something in common with a prisoner. Blackout isn’t sure he’s ready to have something in common with a prisoner. And yet he does, he already does.

“The symbol on your mask…”

“The Jaig eyes?”

There was a song Spark used to like to sing about Jaig eyes. Who’s Spark? 

“They look like Captain Rex’s,” Blackout hears himself say.

“He and my daughter put them there,” the prisoner informs him.

Rex’s were blue and stylized the same way. These are white. Blackout would like a new start. He’d like to wake from this dream-like feeling of this nightmare he can’t escape. 

Blackout hesitates. “So clones would know you were safe to go to or so that they would hesitate to kill you?”

“Both? You’re a clone?”

This is probably going to get him killed, but he suddenly wants to help. How long has it been since he remembered Rex existed? How long has it been that he thought of Rex as a person, not a designation? How long has he only thought of himself as a designation?

Blackout wants answers. He’s prepared to find them and they’d left him alone with the prisoner, while he has the prisoner’s lightsaber on him. He disables the cameras and starts unbinding the prisoner. 

The man rubs at his wrists and accepts his lightsaber back. “Thanks. I’m Kanan. What’s your name?”

“Blackout.” It’s a relief to say and he feels himself wake up a little more.


End file.
